Spooky and the Sorcerer
by TenebraeNox
Summary: Care Bears finally "defeat" their biggest enemy - No Heart and bind him for good. But are you sure? At that time, the mysterious Spooky Heart worries about the sorcerer. Who is she and what connects her with No Heart?
1. Chapter 1

Dark clouds were gathering over Care-a-Lot, thunders were already heard in the distance. All inhabitants of this heavenly land either hid in their heart houses or prepared themselves for the coming storm. In one of these houses, Brave Heart helped Tender Heart sit on the sofa. The brown bear moaned a little during the process, but when he finally sat down, he sighed with relief. An orange-brown lion asked a friend:

\- Is everything alright Tender Heart? - brown bear looked at his friend. Although his eyes showed discomfort and fatigue, he smiled and said softly:

\- Fortunately, it is not as tragic as initially assumed. Take Care said that in a few days I should get back into shape and ... -Tender Heart fainted and grabbed his neck. In the place where he caught himself, there were still visible claw marks on the brown fur and a few drops of blood flowed out. Tender Heart moaned again in pain and lay down on the sofa. At this time, Brave Heart angrily said:

\- I still do not believe that No Heart was able to attack in this state. He was almost one leg in the grave! We should have finished him off when we had the opportunity.

\- Come on, Brave Heart. I know about it and I do not like it either, that we had to "save" him. However, our law prohibits the killing of all living beings. Even if a person or being is our mortal enemy. - Tender Heart sighed, who also did not like the fact that they had to spare the dark wizard.

-I know about Tender, but it still annoys me. This monster ... the vampire wanted to destroy us, and even eat, all these years! And now we have this monster live ?! - he thumped his fist at the nearby table with anger.

\- I would not be so sure Brave Heart. Probably the very fact that he has lost almost everything and being imprisoned by us must be incredibly humiliating and depressing for him. Not to mention his current form. As for me, this is a perfect punishment for someone like him. - At this point, Tender Heart yawned. This whole day was incredibly heavy and exhausting. He hoped there would be no revolutions or strange situations in the next days.

Meanwhile Brave Heart went to the kitchen to set water for tea for himself and Tender Heart. Then he went to the bedroom to bring a pillow and linen to the living room to his friend. Once he did, he checked again that everything was fine with Tender Heart. Fortunately, as Take Care said, the life of his friend is not in any particular danger. It is enough for Tender Heart to rest for a few days, so that he returns to full strength and fulfills his duties.

However, as the medical bear mentioned, very little was lacking, and the leader of a caring bears would end very bad. If the sorcerer were not quickly stopped by other members of the Care Bear Family, he would have achieved an incredible victory in spite of his poor situation.

Suddenly, there was one thing in the mind of the self-proclaimed leader of the care bear cousin, which disturbed him. Brave Heart asked Tender Heart uneasily:

\- Hey Tender Heart, are you sleeping now? - a brown bear, which was almost already in the embrace of the morpheus, suddenly woke up. A bit annoyed, he asked Brave Heart:

\- What is Brave Heart about?

\- I'm worried about Spooky. I do not like her current behavior. - a little brown bear confused by this statement, he said:

\- What do you not like about her behavior? Not counting her huge shyness or a few "incidents", she is a very good child. Even Hugs or Tugs are not as calm or helpful as Spooky. - In the meantime, Brave Heart has brought ready tea for himself and his friend from the kitchen. Then he uncertainly began:

\- Right, but ... - Brave Heart paused for a moment as if he was trying to find the right words that would have developed his thoughts.

\- But what?

\- Since we caught and imprisoned No Heart in our temporary "prison", Spooky became terribly restless. Not only that, whenever we talked about him, Spooky looked and acted like she was worried about him. This is not a normal Tender Heart. Nobody in their right mind should be worried about a monster like No Heart. And above all, why the hell is she calling No Heart as dad ?! - after these words, he took a long sip of tea to calm his thoughts.

The mere fact that the wizard had some living heir to these terrifying powers was filling the Brave Heart with goose bumps. Already the fight with No Heart over all these years caused the Care Bear Family huge problems. Sometimes the sorcerer and his dark forces would have won over them. If it turns out that the magician has a successor (not counting Shreeky, who disappeared under strange circumstances), it can mean huge problems for the future of Care-a-Lot.  
Meanwhile, the leader of care bears thought about what his friend was saying. If you think about it, then Spooky's current behavior was unusual and even disturbing. What connected this little, charming bat with their deadly enemy? Why is she so worried about him? And why is she called No Heart dad?

* * *

_ 'How I hate the storm! Why is this dangerous weather phenomenon so loud and scary? Why the storm must have these sinister, deadly lightning and cold rain?' _These were some of the many thoughts that were stirring in Spooky's mind. The little bat looked around nervously and uncertainly as if someone were watching her. Although she was an official member of the Care Bear Family, she was very different from them. Even among the care bear cousin, it was quite unique.

These were some of the many thoughts that were stirring in Spooky's mind. The little bat looked around nervously and uncertainly as if someone were watching her. Although she was an official member of the Care Bear Family, she was very different from them. Even among the care bear cousin, it was quite unique.  
Most of her body was covered with pretty and fluffy fur, the color of pure snow. Her membranes on the wings and the flange around her neck were dark purple. And unlike other members of the Care Bear Family, her wicket on the belly was gray in color. They were not the only things that distinguished this little bat from the rest. Most of the care bears had bright, shiny, friendly-looking blue eyes. Spooky's eyes, on the other hand, were also shiny, though violet in color, and an ominous glow from them. Around them, she had fuchsia-colored borders that gave her an even more disturbing look.

However, what distinguishes Spooky the most against the other members of the care bear family was her tummy symbol. Typically, each of these unique symbols had a friendly or amusing shape that showed the unique character of each member of the care bear or care bear cousin. Spooky's tummy symbol however was disturbing and gives chills. It was a large red heart with a lighter rim, on which there were three black spots that looked like lips and eyes that had pale blue fires as pupils. Despite the rather disturbing look, this little care bear cousin was really quite timid and rather avoided contact with others.

Returning to our Spooky, she was currently uncertainly wandering the corridors with a small iron key in her hands. Despite the storm outside, Spooky tried to stay calm and not pay attention to it. Instead she listened to whether any care or care bear cousin was nearby. If they noticed her now, she would be in big trouble for being in this forbidden place. Not only did she steal the key to the cell, she also went to the person who was the biggest nightmare for Care-a-Lot._ 'I do not care what they say about him. It does not matter that he is the worst nightmare monster. I need to see him, talk to him if possible. Even if he will not want me.'_ However, at the moment, Spooky favored luck and soon reached the place she was looking for.

It was a large metal door decorated with caring crystals, which were very different from the rest of the bright corridor walls. Spooky carefully inserted the key into the lock she held in her hands and gently twisted it in the steel lock. Then, with great difficulty, she opened the door so that she could enter the cell. When she did, she immediately went inside, and the door behind her closed with a bang and the key fell out of the lock.  
The cell itself in which she found herself was quite small, and to the right of the door was a large, barred window. In addition, the only things in the middle of this room was a tiny table, a small bed and a figure sleeping on it. This is the main purpose of Spooky's visit. There was a deadly enemy of care bears, a nightmare of Care-a-Lot - a dark sorcerer, No Heart.

His current form, like Spooky, was quite different from the rest of the Care Bear Family members. He was a strange mixture of animals: a cat, a bird and a man. Compared with other care bears, his body was slimmer and more human-shaped. For the most part his body was covered with dark purple fur, although his chest was white, and his hands and legs (below his knees) were celadon color. These were ended with sharp claws that could definitely hurt someone. For this reason, his hands and legs were immobilized with heavy fetters, so that he would not harm anyone. In addition, unlike other care bears, he wore a long purple coat that was finished with red accents. As usual, the sorcerer had a hood on his head that completely covered his face, except for his celadon, bushy eyebrows.

Spooky looked at the sleeping sorcerer for some time with sadness and uncertainty. The magician, aware of her presence or not, lay helpless bed digested by fever and Care Bears Stare, which has been hit him by today. It was evident that he suffered unimaginable pain and from time to time he made a painful groan. Spooky, for that reason, felt uncomfortable and even guilty, even though she was not responsible for his current condition. Only after a long moment of looking at the unconscious sorcerer, Spooky recovered and began to repeat herself.

_ 'Focus Spooky. Do not do anything stupid with him. Otherwise, Daddy can attack me as part of self-defense as he did with Tender Heart. Just hold his hand for a moment and then leave his cell.'_ Then she took a deep breath and carefully with her delicate, black claws grabbed the magician's hand to be close with him for a moment. Suddenly a blinding glare appeared outside, and a moment later a deafening thunder of lightning. Immediately afterwards, blood-red eyes glowed in the cell.

* * *

_ **A few minutes earlier ...**_

_ 'Cursed Care Bears Family! How daring to do it to me! I DO NOT FORGIVE THIS BEARS WHAT THEY WILL DO ME! As soon as I free myself from this cursed place and take revenge on them in the most cruel way I know. I will not rest until each of these accursed furry will die from my hand. Even if it has to cost ME MY LIFE!' _That's what the thoughts of No Heart were about. He used to be the worst terror in Care-a-Lot, which no one, except for those stupid care bears, tried to touch him even finger. And now? It was not enough that he lost his house and almost all the power through these stupid furballs, he got stuck in this accursed body for good. As if that is not enough, today they wanted to poison him and treated him to the hated Care Bears Stare!

The magician did not remember when he was so terribly humiliated or being in such a hopeless condition. Only once was in such a situation ... '_No, forget about it, do not even remember it.'_ He had bigger problems on his mind right now, such as removing those heavy shackles from his hands and legs or a terrible fever. Not to mention to remove the effects of Care Bears Stare, which he got hit when he threw today at the leader of the Care Bears Family. The only comfort now for No Heart was the raging storm, which raged at Care-a-Lot. Ah storm, the only thing that could give solace to his dark soul. This raging wind, which could not be controlled by anyone or lightning, possessing a lot of power, capable of destroying everything they touch.

Then the sorcerer heard someone rummaging around the door of his cell! '_What the hell is going on? Did any of those stupid care bears decide to visit me? Does not matter. As soon as this silly, care bear or cousin approaches me, I will seize him and suck out all magical energy from his miserable body! Nobody will humiliate me! _This thought partially improved the wizard's foul mood and waited for his victim to approach him close enough. He patiently listened as a care bear (or a cousin) moved around his cell and waited for the occasion.

But the longer he waited, the more he noticed that something was not right. If his sense of hearing did not deceive him, there was only one care bear beside him. Which was strange because they usually appeared in a larger group when they had to approach him. In addition, the intruder was extremely quiet when moving around the cell, that he barely sensed his movement. In the end, however, the mysterious guest dared to touch him, but there was something wrong here. The touch was too delicate for an adult, care bear, and as if he had claws? Wait a moment ... since when the care bears have claws on their paws? Expect him, only one of those damned care bears had claws and it was...

It was then that a huge thunderbolt crashed outside the window, which in other conditions would give him joy, and soon afterwards No Heart heard a high, childish squeak. At the same time, he felt as the claws of the intruder hammer harder into his arm, which caused him great pain. Out of fury and maybe shock, the wizard used his other hand to push the attacker away from him. Despite being weakened and shackled in heavy shackles, he managed to push the intruder away from him towards the table. The intruder struck dumbly at the table, then he squeaked:

\- Auu. It hurts daddy. - After these words and seeing the white-purple bat, No Heart immediately recognized the intruder who was in the cell. It was Spooky! What the hell was she doing here ?!

\- Spooky ?! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me dad ! And what the hell are you doing here?! - The wizard growled. His red-blooded eyes shone ominously throughout the entire event. The mage himself gasped in anger and with difficulty he refrained from hitting the little bat again.

Damn it! Spooky. He almost forgot about her. This was another worry for the dark magician. Since he found her unconscious and wounded near the ruins of his castle and "saved her", she immediately became attached to him. It was like a dog's tail-loop: she did not leave him on a step, which pissed him off when he wanted to go "hunting" on Care Bears Family. And even though he often severely punished her and displayed coldness towards her, she followed him anyway. Sometimes he regretted helping her at all. Mainly from the fact of calling him by her dad, or the fact of giving away some of the hard-won, magical energy that she could function normally. Not to mention her unfortunate phobia to lightning ...

Spooky at that time was collecting after the magician's hit and a table. Fortunately, apart from the weak, pulsing pain in the back of her head, nothing particularly bad happened to her. In addition, it was quite a delicate blow in the execution of the wizard. Usually he was able to discipline her in a much more severe way. She does not even want to remind her how her first master treated her ...

\- Spooky ... I asked you a question. And it's better that you have a good explanation. If not ... - snarled No Heart, who was already impatient with the lack of response from Spooky. The wizard's eyes still shone ominous glow, and his hands were preparing to punish little bat for her tardiness.

The young bat after the wizard's harsh words immediately returned to reality and timidly said:

\- I ... I just wanted to see you again da... I mean, mister No Heart. I missed you. - after these words, she curled up her head to hide concealment of blushing on her face. She was aware that she should not do it, but she could not resist.

The wizard, when he heard this answer, sighed bitterly, and his eyes returned to their normal dark red color. He relaxed a bit and crossed his aquamarine hands on his chest. Somewhere in the depths of his soul he expected such an answer. However, he did not know why, he was irritated by her response and behavior. Then he said coldly:

\- Why did you get attached to me, Spooky? Why did you choose me instead of those unfortunate, damned members of the Care Bear Family. After all, you'll be more safe and happier with them than with me. - Spooky timidly raised her head, looked at his sinister red eyes and replied:

\- Only that I... I do not feel safe among them, mister No Heart. In fact, I'd rather stay with you than with them. - after these words Spooky carefully grabbed the fluffy tail of the wizard which protruded beyond the bed. At the same time, she yawned loudly from fatigue.

The mage's eyes, on the other hand, became like disheveled saucers when he heard this. Did he hear well? Does she feel safer WITH HIM than with those silly care bears ?! It's probably an absurd or a really bad joke ! Nobody in their right mind should feel safe with him! After all, he was the personification of darkness, evil and hatred, and everyone should rather avoid him for all costs than stick to him. Unless it was Beastly, but he was a completely different case. However, if Spooky remained as a member of the Care Bear Family, she could finally experience a normal, happy life. She would not have to worry about a warm home or meal, or any threat. Not to mention that Spooky would have known more love or care than No Heart could ever (or wanted to) give her.

\- Spooky, are you kidding now ?! After all the punishments I have given you and my indifference to you?! Not to mention the fact that once I almost torn you apart. - Spooky, who was very tired, answered the magician. You could sense in her voice sorrow and despair when she spoke:

\- Only that I'm telling the truth, Mr. No Heart, really. And that's what you said is also true. But how can I enjoy life in Care-a-Lot when the light of this land almost blinds me? Although I have been living among the Care Bears Family for a few weeks, I do not feel safe among them. Children, whom I have to theoretically help, are afraid of me, although I did not do anything wrong. And this whole Care Bears Stare? If it is to be a good energy that brings joy and hope to everyone, as well as the main Care Bear Family attack, why can not I do it? Instead, whenever I try to do it, it brings me a lot of pain and an impression as if, if... - Spooky could not find the right words at the moment. She was so tired that she could not collect her thoughts. Unexpectedly, No Heart interjected:

\- As if your insides were burning with hellfire, and your soul would soon be torn to shreds? - when he spoke these words, the magician looked surprised and he spoke with some disbelief to himself.

\- Exactly, if not worse, Mr. No Heart. Although I am a member of the Care Bear Family, why the Care Bears Stare hurting me so much? Why can not I feel safe among them? Why ... why dad..dy? - immediately afterwards, Spooky fell asleep, at the same time squeezing the tail of the sorcerer. Tears appeared on her cheeks as she spoke these words.

Meanwhile, No Heart which sat quietly, tried to embrace everything that little care bear cousin said. As long as he lived in this world, he did not expect such an answer in his life! He never expected to meet a care bear or cousin who would not be happy living in this utopia that was Care-a-Lot. What's more the magician was fascinated in the part when Spooky talked about Care Bears Stare and her feelings about 's almost how he felt whenever he was injured by the hated Care Bear Stare. Not counting himself or the other enemies of the Care Bears Family like Profesor Cold Heart or Dark Heart, he did not expect anyone to be so much affected by the Care Bear Stare attack in this way. And it was said by this care bear cousin!

Which made the sorcerer wonder who Spooky really is. Initially, he considered her a small, unbearable parasite, which he intended to get rid of as soon as possible. Another stupid Care Bear, which must be destroyed in the near future. On the other hand, her incredible intuition and exaggerated caution often saved her or his , Spooky, at the moment, was probably the only member of the Care Bear Family from whom he would not have the pleasure of killing. However, after what she now said, he caused further doubts. If she can not stand Care Bear Stare,on which Care Bears Family has complete immunity, what is she? And her strange, disturbing dreams ...

'_Wait a second...__ Am I just beginning to worry about Spooky ?! No Heart, idiot, stop worrying about this stupid bat. You must focus on planning how to destroy those damned Care Bears that have hurt you.'_ The wizard immediately abandoned his thoughts about Spooky and returned to his original plans to take revenge on the Care Bear Family. At the moment, any attack or attempt to escape makes no sense. It is better to give these stupid furballs the impression that they have imprisoned him for good in this pseudo prison. At this time, he will slowly regain his lost strength to escape this damned place. And the same he will be planning revenge on these furs. With luck, maybe he'll have enough power to destroy not only the Care Bear Family but also... '_MUAHAHAHAAHHA! Stupid bears do not think that you will defeat me so easily. One day I will be released from this prison and I will take revenge on you for what you took from me and ruined. I am evil, I am hatred, I am No Heart.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The bright rays of the sun warmed gently and awakened the inhabitants of Care-a-Lot. They were a nice change after the storm that raged all night and brought great havoc. The damage they did was quite large - from the broken trees in the Forest of Feelings to the damaged roofs of houses. And despite the early time of day, most caring teddy bears and cousins have already begun to remove the effects of the destruction of this extremely powerful storm. However, not everyone dealt with damage removal. Some, like Tender Heart, lay in sofa and healed after a failed wizard's attack. Others like Hugs and Tugs were too young to help clear the damage from this storm. There was another group of care bears and cousins who had a completely different task.

Three of them, namely Wish Bear, Grumpy Bear and Brave Heart, with cloudy faces traversed the Care-a-Lot's Castle corridors.

\- How does Tender Heart feel, Brave Heart? Wish Bear asked. It was obvious on her face that she was very worried about the leader of care bears.

\- Not bad, Wish Bear, though he will have to rest for a few days before taking over his leadership responsibilities again. Cursed No Heart. May this monster suffer as long as possible for all the harm he has done to our family for all these years. - the last words the brown-orange lion uttered with great fury and irritation.

It was close, and Brave Heart would not throw away the key to the wizard's cell. The original key to the wizard's cell was lost in strange circumstances and no one could find it. Fortunately, thanks to the special skills of Wish Bear they managed to create a spare key. Meanwhile, Grumpy Bear, who was a little behind the turquoise bear and brown-orange lion, said irritably:

\- I understand your rage at Brave Heart, but you could control yourself." You've become very restless and nervous since we caught No Heart. That's quite unlike you, Brave Heart. - Lion hearing these words blushed with shame. With some remorse in his voice, he replied:

\- Sorry, Grumpy. However, No Heart makes my nerves so bad that ... And since we are talking about this devil we are almost there.

And indeed, Wish Bear, Grumpy and Brave Heart were at the cell where they held the wizard. Everyone exchanged uneasy glances. Although No Heart was defeated and no longer possessed as much power as he once did, he was still deadly. Whenever they had to get close to him, he always tried to throw himself at a care bear or cousin to drain energy or finish off with his sharp claws. The best example of No Heart's murderous inclinations was seen only yesterday.

About two or three days ago, the sorcerer had a severe fever that caused him a lot of suffering. Care bears wanting to show him at least some compassion and mercy decided to give the magician a medicine that would give him some relief. However, No Heart instead of showing any gratitude, he threw himself at Tender Heart from behind, when he did not least expect it. In the wizard's eyes, which shone ominously, they showed insanity and rage as he drained energy from the care bear leader. Only thanks to the rapid intervention of other members of the Care Bears Family they managed to prevent the tragedy.

At the moment, Brave Heart discussed with Grumpy and Wish Bear a plan to enter the wizard's cell. The lion was the first to open the cell, then a navy blue bear went inside and made sure everything was all right. In the end, Wish Bear, if everything was playing, would come in, leave a modest meal and water for the wizard, and toghether with Grumpy quickly left the cell. However, if the magician decided to attack one of them, it was enough that they used Stare to immobilize him. After setting the plan, Brave Heart carefully turned the key in the lock and slowly opened the door.

But as soon as Grumpy entered, he immediately shouted:

\- Er ... Brave Heart, Wish Bear. Can you come inside?

\- What's up, Grumpy? Is something wrong? The turquoise bear asked uncertainly.

\- Just go inside. I think I'm dreaming. - After these words, Wish Bear and Brave Heart exchanged knowing glances and carefully entered the cell.

Inside the cell they saw No Heart sitting on the bed and looking at both the bear and the lion unfavorably. It was evident that the magician was not happy about their presence, and he would gladly attack them if it hadn't been for these shackles. However, it was not the wizard that caused Grumpy to summon Wish and Brave Heart.

For right next to the bed lay Spooky, who was holding the magician's fluffy tail. As if that wasn't enough, the white bat slept peacefully without realizing what was happening around her. Grumpy, who first saw it, was completely speechless with impression, he did not know what to say. Brave Heart and Wish Bear reacted similarly seeing this ridiculous scene, but at the same time they felt anxiety and confused. How did Spooky get here? What did she want to achieve with this act? And above all, how to free her so as not to risk being attacked by No Heart. Both Brave Heart and Grumpy and Wish Bear were aware of what the wizard was capable of. They knew that he would not miss any opportunity to hurt them or kill them.

However, the solution to this dangerous problem came quickly and unexpectedly. Well, No Heart flicked Spooky on the head incredibly quickly and without warning.

\- Spooky, get up! And stop holding my tail immediately, you crazy, little bat! - the wizard's eyes glowed with a bloody glow and showed his irritation at the whole situation.

Meanwhile, Spooky began to wake up, clutching at the place where the wizard had hit her.

\- Au. Dad, what was that for? What have I done? - moaned Spooky.

However, when the tiny bat saw the terrified Brave Heart, Grumpy and Wish Bear, she immediately understood the seriousness of the situation. As if reading from the magician's thoughts, Spooky immediately obediently released the magician's tail and retreated toward Wish Bear, who had already laid a meal for the magician on the table. At the same time, the wizard, still annoyed by the situation, snorted:

\- What are you waiting for, damn furry ?! Do what you have to do and get out of my cell ! And you Spooky? How many times do I have to tell you not to call me ... - then No Heart suddenly cringed and hissed in pain. Well, Brave Heart used Stare on the sorcerer, shouting:

\- Even though you have no more power, are you still resisting No Heart? You may be strong in your mouth, but you have lost the useless magician. You'll never hurt anyone again ... - then Grumpy grabbed the lion's arm and said:

\- Brave Heart is enough. Wish Bear has done the right thing and Spooky is with us. Let's get out of here, it's not worth provoking him. We don't need any more victims. - then pointed to Wish Bear and Spooky.

They both left the cell safely and looked at the navy blue bear and the lion uncertainly. Brave Heart stopped using Stare on No Heart and slowly backed down with Grumpy. With this, before he left the cell, the lion gave a contemptuous glance to the fallen wizard, then locked the door.

* * *

Shortly after Care Bears and cousins left the cell, No Heart fell into a frenzy. Although he had shackles on both his arms and legs, he struck everything that was within his reach, mainly on the walls and bed.

_"GRAAAH ! Let the hell devour this stupid lion ! This stupid, self-proclaimed leader of the cousins thinks that he can push me around because I have no power. GRAAH! As soon as I get out of this place, he will be the first to feel my wraith. "_

However, the wizard's outburst of anger did not last long, and he sank to the floor in fatigue. Panting and writhing in pain No Heart began to think about the situation he found himself in and how to solve it.

_"Damn it. At this pace, sooner I will die here than I will get out of this damned, candy prison. Even if I could somehow suck the energy out of any furries every time they come here, they'll use the Stare on me and soon wreck my efforts. I need to find a way to save as much energy as possible, but so that the luscious Care Bears don't guess anything._" However, no sensible idea came to his mind, which irritated No Heart. There were too many factors that worked to his disadvantage, i.e. he had no idea what the location of the corridors and rooms of the place where he was imprisoned.

During these reflections, the sorcerer moved his limbs and tail limply when unexpectedly he heard a strange, unusual sound. As if a small metal object was scraping the floor. This aroused the sorcerer's curiosity, he began to search around him to find this mysterious object. Soon No Heart found a small metal key near his leg. The magician carefully picked it up and slowly examined the metal object.

\- Eh? Where did this key come from in my cell? - No Heart said to himself.

It is impossible for Care Bears to leave such an item in his cell. It would be idiotic even suicidal on the part of these luscious furries. Especially that they were very careful when they had to choose to his cell. The only thing they left in his cell was just a meal and something to drink. Nothing that would help the sorcerer escape this prison.

However ... How did Spooky get here before the care bears? Unless ... The key he now had in his hand is from his cell. But how was the key to his cell inside? No Heart tried to remember what had happened since Spooky broke into him. She did not have the key with herself and the key had to stay outside. However, this one had to fall out of the lock, because magican did not hear that the bears worried or noticed something strange. Then those stupid furries had to unwittingly kicked the key to his cell. And those being strongly offered to both him and Spooky that they might not have noticed this little key at all.

After all, ominous glow appeared in No Heart's eyes, signaling that he had another nasty idea. Quietly laughing, he said to himself:

\- Stupid Care Bears! Thanks to your stupidity, I gained the opportunity to escape this pathetic prison. However, do not be afraid you naive furries. For soon you will know my anger. - and the wizard could have laughed that long, had it not been for the pathetic moan that came from his stomach.

Since yesterday's attack on Tender Heart, No Heart has not eaten or drunk anything. Which made him incredibly hungry and thirsty now. A slightly annoyed mage temporarily forgot about planning revenge and focused on the meal brought to him by care bears.

* * *

All members of the Care Bears Family were heavily offered what happened today in the wizard's cell. Except for: Tender Heart, Hugs, Tugs and Gramps, they gathered in Hall of Hearts to discuss this unusual and disturbing event. Spooky stood accused of standing in front of the heart-shaped table where the other members of the Care Bears Family sat.

\- What were you thinking of going to No Heart's cell, Spooky ?! This psychopath could easily kill you and drain your energy! Or because of your recklessness he could have escaped and spread terror again! Do you have any excuse for Spooky? - shouted Brave Heart, who also stood when he made these accusations.

Meanwhile, Spooky humbly listened to all these accusations directed towards her. She was aware that what she did was stupid and irresponsible. However, she did not expect such anger from Brave Heart. Other members of the Care Bears Family were also disgusted with the self-proclaimed cousin leader.

\- I just wanted to meet him and talk. I missed him. Unfortunately, my dad wasn't delighted with my presence. However, he didn't hurt me, Mr. Brave Heart. - Spooky replied with remorse. What she said caused some stir among care bears.

\- Are you sure, Spooky?! I saw No Heart blow, actually hit you in the head, Spooky. Take Care are you sure Spooky is all right? -Wish Bear replied in confusion. The pale pink bear that sat on the other side responded gently.

\- Relax, Wish Bear. Although she has a few abrasions and a bump on her head, Surprisingly Spooky is in good physical and mental condition.

\- Are you sure Take Care? What if No Heart hypnotized her and told her to say what she was saying now? - Brave Heart shouted, who had doubts about what she was saying.

\- But that's impossible Mr. Brave Heart. Dad was so weak after your yesterday attack Stare that he just curled up in pain when I visited him and ... - Spooky tried to end her thoughts when Grumpy unexpectedly stood up. Irritated as usual, he turned his gaze to Brave Heart and said:

\- I agree with Spooky. Anyway, knowing No Heart would be a great waste of power and effort for him to do it. Especially that at the moment it is too weak to threaten us in any way. In addition, you treated him with the Stare, Brave Heart today, which should weaken him even more. And even if by some miracle No Heart managed to hypnotize Spooky, our power would easily break that charm. - After these words Grumpy sat back in his place.

This caused some stir among Care Bears Family, who began to discuss strongly with each other. And despite some disagreements, almost everyone agreed that what Spooky and Grumpy had said was true. Especially since the little opera was known for its incredible honesty and directness. The problem appeared in imposing the appropriate punishment for her. Apparently Spooky didn't do anything particularly bad. On the other hand, however, she went to their mortal enemy and could inadvertently help him or reveal something. And when care bears and cousins discussed Spooky's punishment, she timidly suggested:

\- Maybe ... if I have daily meals for my dad for two weeks, will this be the right punishment ... for me?

Both caring bears and cousins fell silent when they heard Spooky's offer. Is she completely crazy? They, who had many years of experience in the fight against No Heart and other evil entities, coped with it with great difficulty. The wizard, despite being defeated, was so malicious and deadly to them that the bears were afraid to approach him. So how did Spooky - a young (or rather child), naive and inexperienced member of the Care Bears Family was to deal with this devil?

On the other hand there were a few things that spoke in favor of Spooky. Care bears were aware that No Heart was unlikely to tend to hurt children, unless they did something that provoked him to attack, such as destroying his magic amulet. Secondly, compared to other members of the Care Bears Family, Spooky probably had the best relationship with No Heart. The fact that she had survived the whole night with the sorcerer almost unscathed was a miracle. Plus, the fact that Spooky could read and sense his intentions quite well was a useful ability.

Only, as mentioned earlier, letting Spooky go to No Heart was dangerous. Even being greatly weakened and powerless, the wizard was still a cunning opponent that should not be underestimated. To ensure Spooky's safety while serving her sentence, the bears and cousins decided to assign her a "guardian" who would watch over and defend her. Just who to choose? Even if No Heart tolerated this little bat, he hated the rest of the Care Bears Family with all his "heart". Wait ... there was one Care Bear Family member who could be perfect as Spooky's guardian.

* * *

The wizard tried to sleep unsuccessfully to regain even a little energy. However, the Stare which Brave Heart used on him, still burned the body quite strongly, which caused the mage pain and other unpleasantness. Which irritated No Heart and deepened hatred of care bears. Then he heard footsteps, which made sorcerer alert. Well, that was the time when those nasty care bears had to bring him a meal and see if he was still alive.

However, No Heart was very surprised when he saw the "guests". It was Spooky, who was uncertainly holding a tray with a meal for him. What the hell was she doing here? However, much more interest in the magician was caused by the care bear who accompanied this white bat. He did not associate this particular furry at all. This new bear was of average height and had pale pink fur. His tummy symbol was also quite unique. He depicted a large, smiling, purple heart that hugged an equally happy little yellow star. In addition, he was carrying a bag on his shoulder. _"Who on earth is this care bear? I don't remember him at all. Unless it's a new member of the Care Bears Family who must have recently joined. " _No Heart thought.

\- Is everything okay dad ... I mean Mr. No Heart? - Spooky asked timidly. This question meant that the magician quickly returned to reality and harshly replied:

\- If I were you, I'd worry more about myself, Spooky. And what the hell are you doing here? Don't those stupid, caring bears anymore willing to send you and this novice to me? - here, unexpectedly, a pale pink bear replied:

\- Spooky is just being punished for breaking into you, No Heart. And for your information - I'm not a newbie, just one of the oldest members of Care Bears Family. - the bear's voice was feminine.

Although the voice was polite and nice, No Heart could feel some roughness towards him. However, this only made the wizard even more interested in this pale pink teddy bear. Curious, he asked her:

\- Hmm ... Really? So who are you, my dear?

\- I? I am ... - the pale pink bear stopped introduce herself. She wasn't sure she could say her name. As if she was afraid that No Heart could use it against her. After a while, however, the pale pink bear gathered together and introduced itself:

\- My name is Take Care Bear and I'm the main medic of the Care Bears Family.

Medic? That would explain a lot, No Heart thought. Someone like Take Care should not be sent to caring missions for fear of losing or getting hurt hers. In the bag that the pale pink bear had, she must have some medical equipment to examine him. However, that would also mean that ...

\- Take Care, right? You're a medic to help others, aren't you? If so ... Why did you try to poison me ?! Growled No Heart. Then he took Take Care by the throat, hissed:

\- If you thought you stupid bear that this way you will finish me, you are wrong. You won't get rid of me so easily. - The wizard's eyes flashed a bloody glow. Although he had no power, he could still relased his dark aura that paralyzed his victim. At the same time, he was slowly raising his other free hand to deal the final blow to this pale pink bear.

Spooky, she looked at it all in horror. She knew that the magician would not hesitate to deal with his opponent. Especially if it was a care bear or cousin. To ease the situation, she grabbed No Heart by the arm, shouting:

\- Mr. No Heart, it's not like that! Mrs Take Care really wanted to help you! She didn't want to hurt you. She didn't expect you to react so badly to the medicine she gave you for this fever!

\- WHAT ?! - No Heart shouted, slightly loosening the embrace on Take Care's neck. _"Impossible."_ The wizard thought to himself. The care bear who wanted to help him (not counting Spooky)? Must be a joke!

\- Spooky t-tell-s t-t-truth, No Heart. P-please release m-me and I will explain-n e-e-verything to you. - said Take Care, who was gasping for breath. It was evident from her eyes that she was very terrified and desperately fought for breath.

Meanwhile, the wizard was thinking about this, Spooky's associate and Take Care. Although he was eager to kill this pale pink teddy bear, there was something that kept him from doing it. Maybe it was the fact that it was a completely new car bear for him, which he had no option of knowing more. Or because Take Care was available to be useful to him in his escape plan. Or maybe it is his common sense and hint that it is better not to kill this furrball.

Whatever the reason, No Heart decided to spare the life of Take Care and hear what she has to say in this matter. Then he let go of Take Care's throat, she fell on her knees and breathed heavily. The murderous aura that surrounded him disappeared as soon as it appeared and his eyes returned to their original color.

The pale pink bear was both terrified and curious about the magician. She had already heard from other members of the Care Bears Family how powerful and dangerous No Heart is. How cruel and sadistic he can be towards his victims. Take Care thought that if the wizard had no power, he would not pose such a threat. She did not expect, however, that he would be so strong. Take Care could only guess how powerful the wizard was when he was at full strength.

Meanwhile, No Heart, who had some satisfaction that controls the situation to some extent, looked at the pale pink bear, mockingly stated:

\- Fine. So, bear, explain to me what kind of "medicine" it was supposed to "help" me theoretically.

\- Well, I'll explain this whole medicine incident and your "poison attempt", No Heart. Plus, could you be kind enough not to attack me while I was examining you? I don't want to have any trouble. - Then Take Care pulled a stethoscope from her bag and waited for his answer with uncertainty. The magician simply shrugged:

\- Let it be you, bear. However, do something that makes me feel threatened ... **_Then we'll talk differently_****.** \- his eyes flashed a bloody glow for a moment, then returned to normal deep red color.

The wizard surprisingly kept his word and patiently bore her research. At the same time, he listened carefully to her story of the incident a few days ago. What the magician learned from this medical bear was very interesting. Indeed, at the instigation of Spooky, Take Care decided to give him a cure for the fever that consuming him. It was some popular medical preparation (the magician obviously did not associate its name), which was very effective in the treatment of this type of ailment. What Take Care didn't anticipate was that No Heart would have a strong allergy to the active substance of this drug, which acted as a poison for him. This and the fact that he was severely weakened meant that his body was very bad at it. _"So it wasn't an attempt to poison me from these damned pests. Quite strange but intriguing in its own way. In addition, it seems that these modern "medicines" act like poison on me. It's good to know. " _The magican thought.

At that time, Spooky was giving Take Care from the bag another medical devices, such as a thermometer or blood pressure monitor. Alternatively, from time to time she wrote the results on the boards, which the pale pink bear gave or she explained to No Heart, which he will have now examined. Also, Spooky did not expect her "dad" to endure research so patiently. Usually, the magician did not show such a dose of patience.

Finally, after two hours of research, both Take Care and Spooky slowly prepared to leave and were already exhausted. Meanwhile, No Heart, who was also tired of all this, maliciously asked Take Care:

\- Then what will you do with the information you gathered about me, bear? Are you going to share them with your cursed family members so they can finish me off? Or maybe you will create a poison that will kill me immediately? - despite his arrogance in his voice, one could sense that the magician was also interested in Take Care's reaction. Her answer, however, surprised him:

\- None of these things, No Heart. I am a doctor and it is my duty to help those who are sick. As for the information I gathered today ... Don't worry, it will be safe. - immediately afterwards turned to the white bat, saying - Spooky, say goodbye politely to No Heart. We're leaving now.

Spooky, who had already packed all the medical equipment and all notes taken today, looked at "dad". One could feel that this white bat wanted to hug him goodbye. However, perhaps for fear of the wizard's anger, Spooky limited herself to a bow and went to the door. At the same time, Take Care took the bag and also headed towards the exit. The last time she turned her head towards No Heart, she said:

\- And one more thing, No Heart. Contrary to what you think of us, we are not murderers, although some of us wish you to die. Our law prohibits us from taking life from any living thing. Even if this is a literal embodiment of darkness and hatred like you. - After these words, Take Care and Spooky left the wizard's cell and quietly closed the door.

No Heart sat on his bed, slightly speechless and embarrassed. _"Well ... It was probably my weirdest confrontation with care bears I have experienced in my life. This whole Take Care ... It is obvious that, like the rest of this unfortunate furry family, she definitely has felt aversion to me. However, unlike other members of the Care Bears Family, she was the most polite and honest with me. In addition, she was very careful when examining me, which was even ... pleasant? _(on the very "that" word made him flinch in impression)_By the way, I learned some interesting things that may be useful in the future. It was a really strange day."_

Then No Heart yawned. Although he didn't do much during the day, he somehow felt completely exhausted. Immediately after eating the meal which Spooky brought him, he went to sleep. However, this time the wizard fell asleep exceptionally quickly and had a peaceful dreams. Something he hasn't had the opportunity to experience for a long time.


End file.
